Conventional hand held mobile devices take many shapes and sizes. Such conventional hand held mobile devices may be cumbersome, bulky, and heavy. Further, such hand held devices may create discomfort for the user after long periods of use. The user of conventional hand held mobile devices grips the outer surface while carrying the device and using the device. The traditional “box shape” or “brick shape” of these hand held mobile devices is not ergonomically designed to create comfort for the user or provide secure retention of the device. Because of the design of conventional hand held devices, a user experiences great discomfort during use. Additionally, the user is more apt to accidently drop a device, potentially causing damage to the device. Thus, what is still needed in the art is a hand held mobile device that allows user to comfortably and securely hold the hand held mobile device.